Wolf and Moon
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Il était le loup, et elle était la lune. Et cette lune l'attirait, lui le loup, entouré mais pourtant si seul. Après la guerre, un Serpentard revoit Luna Lovegood. Cela faisait si longtemps ... Post-Poudlard / Songfic


_Bonjour !_

 _Alors juste un petit avertissement pour ce petit OS. Je pense qu'il n'est pas très facile à lire, je n'ai pas été toujours très explicite, énormément de choses et d'événements sont sous-entendus ( comme par exemple la guerre ) alors je m'en excuse. Par exemple, moi-même je ne sais pas qui est ce "Il". J'avais d'abord pensé à Draco, mais après je me suis dit que Blaise pouvait être une possibilité. A vous de choisir ce qu'il vous plaît le plus ! Tout comme le reste, d'ailleurs. Imaginez ce que vous voulez, tout est possible et vrai. Deuxième chose : je n'ai pas écrit les paroles de la chanson ( j'ai même adapté le titre ) mais elle a un rôle très important dans cet OS. Sans elle, je pense qu'il est incomplet._

 _Cet OS me trottait dans la tête et j'avais besoin de m'en soulager, donc voilà, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **A écouter**_ _ **( je vous le conseille fortement mais faites ce que vous voulez ! :) )**_

 _ **Wolf and I - Oh Land**_

Il marchait. Les mains dans les poches. Faussement décontracté. Il marchait, sans avoir véritablement de but.

Il errait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans doute.

Il levait les yeux, tournait ou détournait la tête. Il redécouvrait.

Cela faisait longtemps. Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser. De ne pas trop attarder son regard sur ces boutiques à la fois lointaines et familières.

Il sentait le vent sur ses joues, et le regard des passants sur lui. Mais à présent, il n'en avait cure. Après tous ces mois enfermé dans sa propre peur, seul dans son manoir, le chemin de traverse semblait être un retour à la vie.

Chaque fin est un nouveau début, avait-il lu un jour. Sans doute était-ce vrai.

Il regardait les personnes autour de lui. Certains riaient, souriaient, d'autres marchaient d'un air affairé, indifférent, ou alors d'un air insouciant.

Toute la société avait semblé vouloir enfouir ses mauvais souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire, tout comme lui avait noyé ses démons et ses peurs dans l'alcool. Comme si cela suffirait à les faire disparaître.

Il ne s'était rien passé. Seulement une page de plus qui s'était tournée. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait, la vie poursuivait inlassablement cette boucle sans fin. Les événements passaient, recommençaient.

Il n'était plus qu'un fantôme de ce passé qui venait les hanter alors que tous ne voulaient qu'oublier. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant ce qu'étaient devenus les autres. Ces autres de son ancienne vie. Mais cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de bien, il devait simplement cesser de réfléchir. Cesser de ressasser ce qui n'était plus.

"Mais regardez où vous marchez, par Salazar ! "

L'exclamation et les murmures de passants éveillèrent sa curiosité, ou bien ce fut seulement le fait que l'homme eut prononcé le nom du fondateur de sa maison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'approcha lentement.

L'homme, visiblement celui qui avait crié, possédait une forte corpulence et un visage rubicond. Il ne cessait de bafouiller des excuses à la personne qu'il avait bousculée, et lui tendait la main.

Autour d'eux, des passants s'étaient agglutinés et pointaient du doigt la personne à terre.

Il aurait dû continuer son chemin, mais il s'approcha pour mieux voir cette personne qui suscitait tant d'émoi.

C'était une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Quelques cahiers ainsi que des feuilles étaient éparpillées autour d'elle. Elle se leva, sans accepter l'aide de l'homme, et il eut un imperceptible sourire. Elle se mit à rassembler ses affaires à terre. Ses longs cheveux ondulés, d'un blond presque blanc, lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle portait un manteaux rouge qui semblait fait de différente pièces de tissus, ainsi qu'une jupe noire avec des collants mauves.

Il crut entendre de la bouche d'une femme qu'il s'agissait d'une héroïne de guerre. Il eut un rictus cynique et se décida à repartir. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête.

Il croisa son regard bleu azur. Il détailla son visage d'enfant, qui paraissait en cet instant si innocent et fragile. Il l'avait reconnue sans peine. Elle ne semblait ne pas avoir changé, mais il savait que rien n'était plus faux.

Pour eux, la guerre n'était pas qu'une page dans un livre.

Et la petite fille insouciante et un peu folle était devenue femme. Alors qu'elle le fixait à son tour, il se perdit d ans ses yeux.

Ses grands yeux bleus de petite fille qui avait trop vu. Ses yeux si magnifiques et caractéristiques. Ses yeux qui le hantaient encore, certaines nuits. Ses yeux toujours écarquillés, comme si elle découvrait le monde à chaque instant. Ses yeux dans lesquels il tentait de puiser un peu de vie.

Elle ne cilla pas alors qu'il s'efforçait de graver son visage dans sa mémoire.

Ses cheveux si blonds, comme lui. Son air si pur. Une jeune fille qui avait dû grandir bien trop vite, comme eux tous.

Il baissa les yeux, scrutant son corps avec une précision quasi-scientifique, n'ignorant rien, détaillant tout, la dévorant presque. Ses quelques cicatrices ça et là qu'il devinait sous les couches de vêtements. Son corps toujours aussi maigre. Ses habits loufoques.

Elle semblait presque irréelle, tel un ange échoué dans ce monde de sang et de boue.

Elle avait toujours été sa lumière au milieu de l'obscurité. Elle était là, ancrée en lui, peu import ce qui arrivait, comme pour lui prouver que l'espoir existait. Elle avait toujours été sa lune qui éclairait ses nuits d'une lueur blafarde. Et il était irrémédiablement attiré par elle, comme un loup répondait à l'appel de la lune.

Pour lui, ce fut comme si le temps lui avait accordé une pause. Comme s'il lui laissait le temps de la voir, pour que la souffrance lorsqu'elle partirait soit plus forte encore.

Et elle, elle l'observait aussi. Il sentait la caresse de son regard sur sa peau. Il sentit les promesses informulées qu'elle lui faisait.

Mais comme toute bulle de savon, l'instant, trop fragile pour durer, se brisa.

"LUNA ! "

Ce cri, qui lui parut si obscène au milieu d'eux, brisa leur bulle.

Elle tourna la tête, ses yeux bleus se troublant tandis qu'elle paraissait reconnaître l'auteur de l'appel. Il ne bougeait pas alors qu'elle reposait les yeux sur lui.

Il hocha la tête, et elle fit de même.

Il se remit à marcher, ses yeux se fermant un instant.

Ce soir, lorsqu'il regarderait la lune, comme tous les soirs depuis près de trois ans, elle l'appellerait à nouveau et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Et ils se retrouveraient, comme toutes les nuits.

 _Car elle était la lune et il était le loup._

 _J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est juste pour dire "Nul" ou "bien" . Donc le petit bouton en bas n'attends plus que vous !_

 _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
